


Gift

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: But cunning, But like let's say 2017, But there are still witches and mages, Geralt is a witcher but wears leather jackets, Geraskier Fluff, Jaskier is a singer but indie rock, M/M, Modern AU, Yen is awesome, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Modern AU! But still magic!Yen sets Geralt up with Jaskier.Feelings and touchings happen.But why did she decide to put them together?Read and find out!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Gift

“A blind date, Yennefer?”

“You’re going to love this kid.”

“No, I’m not this is surely some punishment for one thing or other by pairing me with some insufferably dull woman or some dude who doesn’t even know what a Witcher does!”

“Well, I already said yes, so you’re going. The table is reserved. You’re not going to say no to food and wine, right, Geralt?”

No, he wasn’t. And if this helped Geralt be a bit more even with Yennefer for whatever he’d done... He would take it. Geralt and Yennefer had an odd relationship, they helped each other with jobs (like Yen had helped him with the Djinn, and he had helped her with the dragon) but their relationship outside of work was... Tempestuous.

They had a bit of a thing right after they met, half just sex, half being intrigued and interested in the other. But they... didn’t work. Not in any way that was healthy or sustainable, at least. And besides, there would be too much power together it was always going to clash. No. They were better like this, as unlikely friends.

The thing was, Yen had a... let’s call it practical sense of humour and Geralt never knew when she was actually doing something nice for him and when it was going to be a practical joke. It could be either, really and Geralt feared... He didn’t know what he feared. But with Yennefer, he was always afraid.

At least he was going to meet this “kid that he was going to love” in a restaurant, so there couldn’t be much damage done, right? She wasn’t going to pair him up with a kikimora in front of two dozen civilians, right?

*

When he arrived to the table that had been reserved, his date hadn’t arrived yet, so he got himself the strongest beer there was and closed his eyes, to get some peace. He did well enjoying it, because the peace was going to be short lived - the date arrived like a hurricane, all colours, and hummed songs and life.

He was wearing an impossibly colourful shirt (did it have little lollipops on it? Seriously?) and brown shorts, and was sipping an orange cocktail with a little umbrella.

“Geralt, right? Hi, I’m....”

“You’re that indie kid! Sounds something like Hozier...”

“It’s Jaskier. And we sound very different, thank you very much. Ahhh, you have such a great vibe, all broodiness and black leather”

Geralt didn’t know what to make of this guy. Singer as far as he knew, but there was something about him... Usually people were afraid of him, it wasn’t everywhere that a man with swords who made his living killing came into their view.

“So, since you knew my name, I’m guessing you’ve my music? What’s your review?”

“Well, you have a voice. You use it to sing.” Geralt could have said something more... biting, but decided not to go there, to avoid retaliation from Yen.

“Not a great talker, are we?” Jaskier said, and immediately order a couple of more rounds of drinks and the dinner for both of them. Geralt would have asked how did he know what he wanted, but instead he just arched an eyebrow.

“Sooo...” Jaskier said, taking out his phone to take notes “I heard about Blaviken and about the Djinn. Can you tell me something about the air, when you’re about to kill?”

“The air?”

“Yeah, the atmosphere, how does it look, how do you feel? These kind of details could be gold for my new songs”

“Hmmmm.”

Geralt wanted to just eat and forget about this guy, but he was insistent. The more Geralt drunk the more he spoke and he had to admit that this Jaskier guy was.... charming. And kept getting them rounds - which Geralt gladly accepted, because since everyone was kind of afraid of him because of Blaviken, money had been quite tight.

At some point they finished their drinks and went back to Jaskier’s hotel room, well he sang some songs and Geralt corrected him, said what was wrong and what was better, that sort of thing. He didn’t know what was about this musician that he couldn’t take his eyes off, if it was the blue eyes, the sing song voice or the way in which he ignored all of Geralt’s rudeness and saw through of all his defenses... But he enthralled. And the drinks were beginning to have more of an effect. There was some more mini-bar alcohol involved and suddenly Geralt felt that despite his modifications he couldn’t bear the magic in that man’s voice and well...

The inevitable happened.

When Geralt woke up the next morning in a hotel room smelling of vodka and chamomile, with a singer to his and a guitar to his right, he’d been surprised. When he decided to wait until Jaskier woke up because he didn’t want to leave him yet, he knew he was fucked.

He left soon after, of course, because he was a big scary man who had no feelings, but that night, the songs, the smells, they stayed with him. The fact that Jaskier had written a chart topping song about him didn’t help him forget. He hmmmed and he cursed, but he knew that there wasn’t much he could do. Anti-memory spells and anti-love potions didn’t work.

He was very much fucked, and of course ended up seeking Jaskier again, going to the town where he knew the singer was, offering some more stories in exchange for beer, hell offering to let the guy come with him. He just said it was because it “helped with pr” and “got him more jobs” but even if Geralt wouldn’t even admit they were friendly, Jaskier could tell and was thoroughly enjoying the adventures, the company and sometimes even Geralt’s hilariously stubborn denial.

“He’s just a singer I know.” In Geralt talk meant “this is my partner and he’s untouchable, you bastards”

*

It was Yennefer’s birthday party and Geralt was looking at Jaskier as the musician spoke with that damned Filavandrel.

“Did you know?”

Yen raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance.

“When you introduced me to him, did you know I wouldn’t ever be able to.... To be without him again?”

There was a mischievous smile.

“Had an inkling.”

“Why? I.... This is a good thing. Why would you do a good thing for me?”

“A good thing? It’s a great thing. He has made you be loved by the public, get more jobs, he cleans your wounds and if his reputation is to believed he’s great in bed. Now that is huge, right?”

Uhmmmm. Geralt wasn’t liking where this was going. At all.

“I forgot your birthday, Geralt, but got you the greatest present. Now you owe me if whatever you’ve brought me is less than eternal love... Well, I am going to have a lot of fun having you make it up to me.

Geralt’s eyes widened.

Shit.

He’d only got her a gift certificate for Ikea.

Shit shit shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! 
> 
> You know you want to comment!!


End file.
